Holiday Clans
by TinaWhacksFrostWithMuffin
Summary: Each holiday has a Clan to go with it. Meet ChristmasClan, HalloweenClan, ChineseNewYearClan, HanukahClan, BirthdayClan and much more!
1. ChristmasClan

**AN: I had this little idea of the Holiday Clans…**

**ChristmasClan**

"Presentkit, Presentkit!**" **Angelkit meowed, nudging her brother, "Wake up!"

"Wha?" Presentkit muttered, shoving his muzzle under his nose, "Go away!"

Redkit bounced up and down next to Angelkit, "Guess what day it is?" He asked happily.

Presentkit muttered something that could have been anything. He obviously _didn't_ know what day it was.

Redkit frowned, "Don't you remember?" He asked.

"Of course I don't, mistletoebrain!" Presentkit snapped, "Now go away, I'm trying to sleep!"

Their mother, Snowtail padded into the den. "Still in your nest, Presentkit?" She asked him, "You're the first kit I know not to be excited about Christmas!"

Presentkit sat bolt upright. "It's _Christmas_?" He exclaimed, "Why in StarClan's name didn't you tell me?"

"We were _about_ to…" Angelkit meowed, but Presentkit ignored her. He got up and paced around the den.

"What have I missed? Christmas _is_ the day that all kits become apprentices and all apprentices become warriors, right? Have I missed anything? Do we also get to deliver all the presents to the Twolegs on Christmas, too with Santastar?"

Snowtail purred, "You haven't missed anything." She meowed, "And no one's become an apprentice yet, it's not even dawn yet, it's still dark outside."

"_What_?" Presentkit meowed and he stuck his head outside. Sure enough, the sun wasn't up yet.

"The ceremony doesn't start until dawn." Snowtail told the stunned kit, "Please don't ask me why your siblings woke you up at midnight."

Angelkit and Redkit stared into space, trying to look as innocent as possible.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

"Let all those cats old enough to deliver presents gather beneath the Christmastree for a Clan meeting!" Santastar's yowl woke the three kits.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE APPRENTICES!" Angelkit squealed, jumping up and down on Presentkit, "WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!"

"I'm nervous!" Baublekit whimpered. Baublekit was the only other kit in the nursery and she was Pinefur and Tinselwhisker's kit. "What if something goes wrong and one of us farts just as Santastar's giving us our apprentice names and every cat laughs and we'll be humiliated and we might not be able to go deliver any presents!"

Presentkit sighed, "Calm down." He meowed, "Nothing's going to go wrong, stop worrying!" _At least, I _hope_ nothing's going to go wrong!_

He, Angelkit, Redkit and Baublekit padded into the snow-covered clearing. Presentkit never understood why the clearing was snowy all year round, but he never asked why.

In the centre of clearing was a massive Christmas tree called the Christmastree. It was basically a huge pine tree decorated with baubles, tinsel and lights. Sitting on top of it was ChristmasClan's leader, Santastar. Santastar was a really fat white and russet tom who had an annoying habit of meowing 'Ho, ho, ho' at the beginning and end of each sentence.

As the four kits took a seat at the back of the crowd, Santastar began the ceremony.

"Ho, ho, ho!" He meowed happily, "Today is Christmas, and with each Christmas comes new apprentices and warriors! Ho, ho, ho!" He climbed down the tree and continued, "Naughtypaw, Nicepaw, Puddingpaw, Hollypaw and Stockingpaw!"

Naughtypaw and his sister Nicepaw padded up to Santastar and Puddingpaw, Hollypaw and Stockingpaw joined them.

"Ho, ho, ho! I, Santastar, leader of ChristmasClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of delivering presents and eating cookies and I condemn them to be warriors in turn. Ho, ho, ho! Naughtypaw, do you promise to uphold the ChristmasClan code and pretend to be called Santa, even at the cost of your dignity?"

"I do!" The black tom apprentice meowed confidentially.

"Ho, ho, ho! Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ho, ho, ho! Naughtypaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Naughtypelt. Ho, ho, ho! StarClan honours your skills in keeping down all that milk and cookies and we welcome you as a full member of ChristmasClan!" He rested his muzzle on Naughtypelt's head and Naughtypelt licked his shoulder.

"Ho, ho, ho! Nicepaw, do you promise to uphold the ChristmasClan code and pretend to be called Santa, even at the cost of your dignity?"

"I do." The white she-cat apprentice meowed.

"Ho, ho, ho! Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ho, ho, ho! Nicepaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Niceface. Ho, ho, ho! StarClan honours you're ability to remember all the Twoleg kits who have been on the Naughty List and we welcome you as a full member of ChristmasClan!"

Puddingpaw became Puddinghead, Hollypaw became Hollysnow and Stockingpaw became Stockingfoot.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Meowed the overly jolly Santastar, 'Kits, please step forward! Ho, ho, ho!"

"All that 'ho'ing is creeping me out!" Redkit muttered as he and the three other kits padded up to their Clan leader. Presentkit had to agree with his brother. Becoming an apprentice was nerve-wracking enough, and having a massive tomcat stand over you and go 'ho, ho, ho!' doesn't help.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santastar hoed, "From this moment on, you will be known as Angelpaw, Redpaw, Presentpaw and Baublepaw! Ho, ho, ho! Angelpaw, your mentor will be Tinselwhisker! Ho, ho, ho! Redpaw, your mentor will be Rudolphnose! Ho, ho, ho!" Santastar's jolliness was starting to get on Presentpaw's nerves. "Ho, ho, ho! Presentpaw, your mentor will be Gingerbreadstorm! Ho, ho, ho! Baublepaw, your mentor will be Snowmansnow! Ho, ho, ho!"

Gingerbreadstorm was a lithe tabby she cat who when she touched noses with Presentpaw, she shoved her muzzle right into his nose, causing him to literally do a backflip.

"Omg, I like-got sooo much planned for u!" Gingerbreadstorm meowed, "This day's gonna be like- TOTALLY epic! And then tonight like- U, I and the whole Clan's gonna be out delivering presents and like- eating all the cookies and drinking all the milk and beer Twoleg kits leave out for us! Like, you should _so_ see Rudolphnose when he's drunk!"

"Um..." Presentpaw meowed nervously, glancing over at his siblings and Baublepaw who were lucky to get a normal mentor.

* * *

"Ho, ho, ho! Toms and She-cats, follow me!" Santastar yowled, leaping into a huge sled pulled by an unnecessarily large amount of reindeers. The Clan followed him and sat in the back with all the sacks of Twoleg toys.

"This is like- _totally_ fun!" Gingerbreadstorm told the new apprentices as they squooshed themselves behind the elders.

Snowtail popped out of nowhere, "Look excited!" She meowed, "You three - Angelpaw, Redpaw and Presentpaw - will be joining Naughtypelt and Tinselwhisker to be group Number One. You'll be delivering presents to North America!"

Gingerbreadstorm stared at her and was for a few heartbeats lost for words, finally, she asked, "What about _me_? Where am _I_ going?"

"You're going with Snowmansnow, Pinefur, Niceface, Puddinghead and Rudolphnose to Australia." Snowtail told her.

"But I don't like Australia!" Gingerbreadstorm whined, "It doesn't snow all over the place! It sucks!"

"RACIST!" A voice screamed from somewhere up in the sky, causing every cat to jump.

"Shh!" Stockingfoot hissed, "Don't make TinaFrostDahMuffinburger annoyed at your racist remarks!"

"Who's TinaFrostDah-" Presentpaw began, but he was interrupted by an overly-jolly voice.

"Ho, ho, ho!" All cats delivering presents to North America, get off right now!" Santastar called from his place up the front of the sleigh

Presentkit looked over the side. They were hundreds of Christmas Tree-lengths from the ground.

"Um, are you going to stop?" Angelpaw called.

"Of course we don't stop!" Tinselwhisker meowed as if stopping were the most ridiculous thing in the world, "We fly down!"

"We _what_?" Redpaw shouted.

Tinselwhisker darted to the front of the sleigh and jumped onto the back of a reindeer. Naughtypelt grabbed a sack of Twoleg toys followed him. "Come on!" Tinselwhisker called.

Presentpaw, Redpaw and Angelpaw jumped onto the reindeer and Tinselwhisker used his claws to cut the straps that were holding it to the sleigh. Then the reindeer started _flying_ away from the sleigh and down toward the snow-covered land of North America.

Presentpaw helped Naughtypelt hold onto the sack as the reindeer continued it's descent. After a while, the reindeer landed and the five cats got off it.

"First, we freeze time." Tinselwhisker meowed, "Don't ask how. Now come on, here's our first stop!" He started padding toward a Twoleg nest heavily decorated with so many bright lights, you could probably see it if you were standing on the moon.

"Don't we have to hide the reindeer?" Redpaw asked.

Tinselwhisker looked over at the reindeer which was nibbing on some of the nest's decorations. "Nah, it'll be fine. Come on!" The cats used the lights to climb up onto the roof. "Quick assessment." He meowed, turning to the four younger cats, "What must we always check before we jump down the chimney?"

"We check to see if there's a fire in the fireplace?" Angelpaw guessed.

"Correct." Tinselwhisker meowed, then he stuck his head down the chimney.

"Is there a fire?" Presentpaw asked.

"Nope." Tinselwhisker meowed, "Give me the bag of Twoleg toys." Naughtypelt gave him the bag and he jumped down, taking it with him.

"Come on!" Naughtypelt meowed, jumping in after.

Presentpaw didn't even have time to consider weather or not this was such a good idea before Angelpaw pushed him in. "GAAAAAAAAAH!" He yowled as he fell through the sooty blackness.

He fell into a pile of ash when he reached the fireplace. He barely had time to get up when he heard someone squealing "WHEEEEEEEEEE!" And Angelpaw and Redpaw fell onto him, knocking him over again.

"Isn't this exciting?" Angelpaw whispered.

Presentpaw spat out ash.

"Sorry." Angelpaw meowed, quickly getting off him and letting him rise to his paws.

Naughtypelt and Tinselwhisker were pulling giftwrapped presents from the sack. Presentpaw noticed that they some of the presents they were puling out were bigger than the sack, itself.

"Come, the Twolegs left out cookies and milk!" Naughtypelt meowed excitedly, bounding over to a plate plied with cookies and a jug of milk. So instead of helping Tinselwhisker unload the presents, the three apprentices and Naughtypelt spent the time nomming down as many cookies as possible.

"Right, one more and we're done with this house." Tinselwhisker told them, pulling a dirt bike out of the sack and covering it with a blanket. "Done, let's go! No other Twoleg on this street celebrates Christmas, so we'll be flying to the city."

The climb back up the chimney left the cats covered in soot and they left black footprints on the reindeer's coat as they flew to...

Wait for it...

New York!

They landed on the Empire State Building and Presentpaw couldn't help but notice a number of cats hanging out on a tower with 'Stark' written on it in neon letters. "Who are they?" He asked Tinselwhisker.

Tinselwhisker looked up, "Oh, that's TheAvengersClan." He meowed. "Led by Captainstar. His deputy's Ironflight and the warriors are Thunderstorm, Blackwidow, Hawkeye and Greenhulk. It looks like they've invited Furystar, Hillfur, Anttom and Spidertom around. "HI, IRONFLIGHT! HOW'S PEPPERTAIL?" He shouted.

Over at the tower, the cats turned, "GREAT!" A red and gold tom that Presentkit suspected to be Ironflight called back. "SHE'S EXPECTING MY KITS!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Tinselwhisker called, "Let's go." He said to the apprentices and Naughtypelt and they climbed down through the Empire State building. It was a lot easier to break into apartments than houses. They simply smashed a window on their way in and used their ChristmasClan magic (that Presentpaw never knew about) to fix it on their way out.

After several hours of smashing and fixing windows, jumping down chimneys and flying around on a magical reindeer, the five cats had finally delivered presents to (almost) every house in North America.

"Now that that's all done, the only thing we have left to do is unfreeze time in North America!" Tinselwhisker meowed and he used his ChristmasClan magic to do just that.

"Are we going to fly back to Camp, now?" Angelpaw asked.

"No, we don't know the way back, only Santastar does." Naughtypelt answered.

"WHAT?" Redpaw yelped.

"Don't worry, the sleigh's just ahead." Angelpaw assured him, nodding at the flying dot in the distance.

Santastar must have noticed them, because the dot moved and started flying toward them. Soon, the five cats were squished in with the rest of ChristmasClan in the back of the sleigh.

"I feel sick from all the cookies I ate." Redpaw moaned and at once, all the cats around him shuffled away as much as they could.

"If you think you're going to be sick, don't throw up over me." Gingerbreadstorm told him.

Redpaw rushed over to the side of the sleigh and threw up over the edge.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWW!" The apprentices and the young warriors squealed , shrinking away from him.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santastar called from the front of the sleigh, "You have to train harder in the art of Keeping Down All the Christmas Cookies!"

The reindeer sleigh descended down from the sky and landed in the centre of the camp. A few cats rushed off into the forest to be sick on all the cookies, milk and beer they consumed.

Rudolphnose staggered up, "Well." He slurred, "That was- BLEUGH!" He ran off into the forest.

"Let's... Go to nest now." Angelpaw meowed uneasily, "It's been a late night and all..."

"Yes, let's." Presentpaw agreed and the three apprentices happily hurried off to the Apprentice Den.

**Merry Christmas, people!**

**AN: NewYearClan is going to be a bit delayed because my family's going away for New Year.**


	2. NewYearClan

**AN: So sorry this chapter's delayed. We were on vacation.**

**This chapter is more like a parody of the books where the first chapter's set on New Year...**

**NewYearClan**

A lone blue-gray she-cat sat in the centre of the clearing. But this wasn't any old she-cat and she wasn't sitting in any old clearing. This was Bluestar, the epic leader of the epic Clan, ThunderClan! At the moment, Bluestar wasn't being so epic because she was just staring randomly up at the night sky.

An immensely hot tortoiseshell she-cat padded out of the shadows, "Sup?" She asked. Her name was Spottedleaf and she was probably the hottest medicine cat in history of the Clans. "Asking StarClan for answers?"

Bluestar nodded, "Yes, but I'm not getting very far. I think I should stare harder." She narrowed her eyes and stared as hard as she could at the stars.

Spottedleaf sat down next to her leader and joined her in staring at the stars. All of a sudden, the medicine cat gave a loud shriek and jumped a tree-length into the air.

"Are you ok?" Bluestar yowled in shock, jumping to her feet. She looked around the clearing and for some reason, no cat had woken up.

Spottedleaf looked over at her leader, "It's a sign from StarClan!" She announced, "Fireworks alone will save our Clan!"

Bluestar frowned, "Fireworks?" She asked, "What in the name of StarClan are they?"

Spottedleaf grabbed a stick in her tail and started yowling:

_Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! It's always been inside of YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU and now it's time to let it BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

For a pretty cat, she was a terrible singer.

Bluestar flattened her ears, "SHUT UP!" She yowled.

Spottedleaf dropped the stick, "Sorry." She meowed, "As I was saying, StarClan wants us to change our Clan's name to NewYearClan."

Bluestar blinked at her, "Excuse me?" She asked, "Why in StarClan's name would StarClan want us to change our name to NewYearClan? If we were to change our name, won't it traditionally become BlueClan?"

"Well, StarClan wants it to be NewYearClan, so it _has_ to be NewYearClan." Spottedleaf insisted. "I don't know why they want us to call it that, but we have to or we will be punished."

Bluestar sighed, "Ok, I'll announce it to the Clan."

* * *

Rusty crouched a few tail-lengths away from the mouse. He unsheathed his claws and got ready to pounce when-

_**KABOOM!**_

Rusty screeched and jumped to his paws. He was standing in his bed. He looked out the window to see explosions in the sky. Being no more than six moons old, Rusty naturally began to panic.

"HELP, THE WORLD'S ENDING! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He yowled, blindly running around his twoleg nest in circles without looking where he was going, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLP!"

He darted up onto the kitchen counter and accidentally fell out the window. He landed behind the bush where he usually made his dirt and landed in a huge mound of it. Whimpering, he crawled away from the bush and rolled around on the grass, trying to get the stinking substance off him.

Then he climbed up onto the fence and stared aimlessly at the forest next to his home.

"Wazzup, Rusty?"

Rusty turned to see his friend Smudge stagger toward him.

"Happy New Year!" Smudge slurred, "Henry found a way to break into a storage area his twolegs kept locked and all the cats on the block went over and drank the funny-smelling liquids that were in there! Now I can't see or walk properly and I keep on throwing up! It's fun, you should try it!" As soon as he finished saying that, he stumbled away and was violently sick in a patch of grass.

Rusty slowly backed away, "Um, no thanks." He meowed, "I was actually planning on going into the forest tonight."

Smudge laughed, "Oh, you're funny!" He chuckled, "You're not serious, are you? There are rabbits that chase after you with twoleg lawn mowers and massive wildcats that kill twolegs and leave the half-eaten bodies all over Twolegplace!"

Rusty looked at him, confused, "What are you talking about?" He asked, "I've never seen any half-eaten Twoleg bodies anywhere around Twolegplace!"

Smudge laughed again, "That's because you've got bad eyes!" He threw up again.

"Um, well I'll be going now." Rusty meowed, "Bye!" And he hurriedly sped off toward the forest.

"Ok, try not to die!" Smudge called helpfully.

The forest was dark and epic and for some reason, Rusty wasn't at all afraid that he'll get attacked by Slenderman. The sound of the explosions was completely muted.

Just as Rusty thought the forest was the best place ever, an insane gray puffball jumped out of nowhere and landed on Rusty's back. "FOR NEWYEARCLAN!" The puffball hollered.

Fortunately for Rusty, he had watched strange cats with tooth-studded collars bash each other up in alleys and he had learned a bit of cat-fu. "HIYA!" He screeched and he rolled over and karate-chopped the puffball on the head. Then he reared onto his hind legs and did a random (but professional-looking) tai-chi pose.

The puffball grinned manically at Rusty as if the flame-colored tom hadn't just cat-fued him. "Hey, kittypet!" He meowed, "That was some wicked moves, can you teach me?"

"Be careful, or I'll rip out your innards with my Lion-claw technique!" Rusty growled, lurching forward and tripping over a clump of grass. "AAH!"

The puffball stared at him in a slightly creepy way, "I'm Resolutionpaw." He meowed, "Will you be my friend? You can come live with me and my family in NewYearClan!"

Rusty glanced around nervously, "Um, I'll be going now, you're kind of freaking me out-"

"Not so fast!" A massive golden tom dramatically jumped out of the shadows.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Rusty screamed, scrambling to his paws, "HELP! IT'S A LION! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

An old blue-gray she-cat appeared, wheezing for some warm milk and oatmeal.

"Oh, my queen!" Resolutionpaw meowed, bowing.

The not-so-impressive queen scowled at Resolutionpaw, "You're the first cat who has ever bowed to me." She told him, then she turned to Rusty, "Impressive cat-fu." She told him "You'll make a good warrior. I'm Newstar and this is Januaryheart. Will you join NewYearClan?"

Resolutionpaw gaped at Newstar, "Kittypets cant become warriors!" He exclaimed, "They don't have warrior-"

Another loud explosion drowned out whatever he was going to say.

"A sign from StarClan for you to shut up." Januaryheart told his apprentice.

"Sorry." Resolutionpaw murmured.

"Do you want to join?" Newstar asked Rusty.

"Hell yeah!" Rusty exclaimed.

* * *

And so, Rusty went with the three random cats into the heart of a strange, dark, unfamiliar forest to join a Clan he wasn't 100% sure existed. Smart move, Rusty. Resolutionpaw kept on flirting with him the whole way which was strange for Rusty, because they were both toms.

"... And behind the apprentice den is a place where some cats go to lick each other and share tongues in private. Say, would _you_ like to share tongues with me once you join?"

"Um, I'd rather not..." Rusty muttered.

Resolutionpaw opened his mouth, about to say something when Newstar meowed, "We're here." She turned to Rusty, "You first."

Rusty padded in front of Newstar who suddenly shoved him from behind and he tumbled through a prickly gorse tunnel, halfway through crashing into the inner wall.

"Ouch!" He winced, crawling out.

"You survived." Januaryheart meowed, not looking very happy. "I may as well give you a tour."

Resolutionpaw looked at his mentor hopefully, "Can I show him the 'mating corner'?" He meowed.

Januaryheart made a face, "No, but you can clean the elder's den with your tongue."

"Ok!" Resolutionpaw meowed happily, trotting off toward a log.

"No wait, it was just a joke!" Januaryheart called but his apprentice ignored him. "Never mind."

Newstar leaped onto a rather insecure-looking pile of rocks, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" She yowled louder than the explosions in the sky.

After a few heartbeats, some rather groggy cats stumbled out of their dens and into the clearing.

"Great StarClan!" A brown she-cat exclaimed, "It's barely past midnight, Bluestar!"

"_New_star!" A tabby tom corrected/groaned.

Newstar began her speech, "I have decided that NewYearClan has never had so few apprentices in training before."

"Well you did change our name two nights ago!" Some cat called from the crowd.

"And there have been times where we've only had _one_ apprentice in training!" Another cat yowled, "At the moment, we have _four_ apprentices in training and in my mind, that's quite a lot!"

"Well, it _isn't_ Newstar yowled, "I have predicted the future and I _know_ that ShadowClan's got an evil leader and we'll all be in terrible danger if we don't have one more apprentice."

"Then make all the she-cats mate!" A dark tabby tom yowled and he winked at the she-cat next to him. The she-cat scowled at him.

"No, we _must _let a kittypet into the Clan!" Newstar snarled. At once all the cats broke into a panic, screeching about how kittypets' poop smelled so bad, it would scare all the prey away.

"I challenge this kittypet to a duel!" A pale tabby tom yowled.

"Challenge accepted!" Rusty yowled and he jumped at the tom who simply sidestepped.

"What the Dark Forest?" A cat yowled, "This untrained kittypet is picking a fight with Yeartail who is a full warrior! Is he out of his mind?"

"I think 'out of his mind' is hot!" A sandy apprentice swooned.

Rusty drew a deep breath and summoned the powers of cat-chi and let out a loud scream. "WAAAAAAHHH!" He hurled himself at Yeartail who for some reason didn't get out of the way and was knocked over by the mini kitty.

Rusty used his cat-fu to kick Yeartail in the face, then he stepped on his tail and kicked him again, then he slapped him and karate-chopped him on the head. The older cat was for some reason, utterly helpless against the six-moon old kitten and after a few minutes, Yeartail was lying in the dust, panting.

At the same heartbeat, a bunch of colorful explosions went off, lighting up the clearing and making Rusty's fur all epic and colorful.

"From this moment on, this kitten will be known as Firepaw- No, Fireworkpaw! In honor of his epicness and awesomeness!"

An extremely hot she-cat gasped, "Fireworks alone will save our Clan!"

Fireworkpaw's eyes widened, _Fireworks alone will save our Clan!_ He thought, _And I'm called Fireworkpaw! Could it mean...?_

"Let's go get some fireworks!" The she-cat yowled.

"Great idea, Midnightleaf!" Newstar agreed, "Let's hurry before the twolegs blow them all up! We can use them to blow up ShadowClan!" And with that, she led NewYearClan out of the prickly gorse tunnel and into the forest.

Fireworkpaw sighed and followed them.


	3. BirthdayClan

**Kay, I'm Bulletstar, Cathleen The NiGHTmaran is Scarfire, Elusivefeather is a friend of mine who doesn't have an account, Crystalshine is Blossomstripe and XxTigerLilyxX is Fudgecake.**

**This is a little late. It was supposed to be posted on the 13th, but I'm lazy :P**

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Hapy birthday to me-ee... Happy birthday to me XD**

**BirthdayClan**

"I can't wait, I can't wait!" Bulletstar squealed, bouncing up and down. Despite being the leader of FallenClan, Bulletstar still frequently acted like a kit who had just left the nursery. She over onto the ground and rolled about, getting her tortoiseshell fur covered in dust, "Can't waaaaaaaaaait!"

Crystalshine flattened her ears and kneaded the ground in front of her nervously, "I _really_ think this is a bad idea." She meowed to Bulletstar.

"I agree." Elusivefeather meowed, glancing suspiciously at the brown BirthdayClan warrior.

The BirthdayClan warrior was a lithe brown tom called Fudgecake, he smiled at them and offered some 'chocolate fudge rolls' that looked mysteriously like dirt (both kinds). He and Scarfire were chatting away about how you can turn anything into anything.

"Really? I didn't know you could do that with a dead fox!" Scarfire meowed, politely accepting Fudgecake's 'fudge roll' and hiding it under a rock when he wasn't looking, "Did I ever tell you about the time when I used a bunch of mouse tails as a trip wire and I tripped over half the warriors with it until fat old Bigbelly ate the whole thing?"

"Really? No you didn't." Fudgecake meowed, "By the way, did you know that if you shove a rock up your-"

"Are you done yet?" Elusivefeather growled.

"Sure!" Fudgecake meowed brightly, "Follow me!" He threw his 'fudge rolls' into a ditch and bounced away into the forest, the four she-cats following behind.

Bulletstar, being Bulletstar, insisted they all link tails and sing "We're off to see Cakestar! The wonderful Cakestar of BirthdayClan!" all the way. Her three friends had a feeling that this little outing was making her even less sane than she already was.

Since only Elusivefeather knew the words to _the wonderful wizard of OZ_ (and she wasn't even singing it), the cats who WERE singing just went "bah-dadda-dah-badda-dah-ba!" whenever they reached a part of which they didn't know the lyrics (which was a lot).

Finally, the five cats reached a massive wall of ferns. Fudgecake stopped in front of it and meowed dramatically, "Behold, the BirthdayClan camp!"

"Are you s-sure this isn't an ambush-" Crystalshine began, but then Fudgecake shoved them all from behind and they fell through the wall. "AAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she realized that on the other side of the wall, it was a massive, steep slide and they were all sliding down it so fast, their surroundings were all blurred.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Screamed Crystalshine.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN!" Screamed Elusivefeather

"WWHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!" Screamed Bulletstar, Scarfire and Fudgecake.

The slide sloped dramatically downward and then pointed straight up at the sky. When the five cats hit that bit, they were immediately thrown upwards, making Crystalshine scream even louder than before.

"Hey, Bulletstar!" Elusivefeather yowled, "I don't think you realized this yet, but WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW!"

"Wha?" Bulletstar meowed, then she looked down, "Oh right. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the she-cats joined her.

Fudgecake laughed maniacally and the cats hit something soft. "I forgot to tell you, the camp's floor's made out of spongecake." He purred at the four terrified cats.

"Oh, so _now_ you tell us." Elusivefeather muttered, stumbling to her feet.

"Gonnadiegonnadiegonnadie..." Crystalshine murmured. She was lying upside down with her black paws sticking in the air. Just then, a pale ginger tom sneaked up to her, with a colorful twoleg thing, he unsheathed his claws and was about to pop it when...

"Do that and I'll kill you." Elusivefeather growled.

The tom stuck his tongue out at her "Party pooper." He mumbled.

"Oh by the way, that's our deputy, Balloonpelt." Fudgecake mumbled through a mouthful of his own 'fudge rolls' that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"'Sup?" Balloonpelt meowed.

"Is that some sort of BirthdayClan greeting?" Bulletstar asked him.

"Nope, I thought everyone used it." Balloonpelt meowed, "Never mind, why are you cats here?"

"Oh, it's my birthday." Bulletstar meowed.

"OH MY STARCLAN!" Balloonpelt screamed, "THAT IS TOTALLY AWESOME! WE NEED TO GET YOU TO CAKESTAR! Wanna balloon?" He pulled a few colored leaflike things out of his fur and inflated them. He passed one to Bulletstar and the other to Scarfire. After a while, the two of them managed to convince Elusivefeather to get one, but Crystalshine appeared to be scared of them and she stubbornly refused.

Then with the balloons tied to their tails, the four cats (Fudgecake took Crystalshine to the BirthdayClan medicine cat for some thyme and 'fudge rolls') padded through the camp. The camp was a massive cake with candles instead of trees. The dens were caves dug into the cake and Balloonpelt told them that whenever a den needed an extension, the warriors would just eat away at the walls. At the very top of the cake/camp was the leader's den.

The leader's den was the second-most decorative (the nursery was the first because the kits need to be kept happy). The entrance was decorated with whipped cream and two red presents sat on either side of the cave entrance. Inside, several _Happy Birthday_ banners were hung up. Instead of moss, the nest was made from streamers.

"Awesome!" Bulletstar meowed.

"Cool!" Scarfire agreed.

"Impressive." Elusivefeather admitted.

"Mwahaha!" Came a she-cat's voice, "Be prepared to be amazed!" The wall smashed open and a heartbeat later, all the cats in the den found their faces covered in cake. When they wiped the cream away from their eyes, they saw a pretty white she-cat with black ear-tips sitting on the nest of streamers, holding a cake in each paw. She threw one cake at Balloonpelt who only just managed to duck and she bit into the other one, "Mmm, yummy!" She mumbled, "Wha? Oh yeah." She threw the second one at Balloonpelt (who didn't duck in time), "Down to business, who are you?"

"I'm Bulletstar." Meowed Bulletstar.

"I'm Elusivefeather." Meowed Elusivefeather.

"I'm Scarfire." Meowed Scarfire.

"Crystalshine's in the medicine den." Elusivefeather added, "I think she received a heart attack upon arriving here."

Cakestar looked slightly guilty, "Ah, are you talking about the slide?" She asked, "I should have a word with Surpriseheart about that. It was his idea by the way, not mine. And our medicine cat, Fizzypelt will make sure your friend survives."

"Can we punish Surpriseheart?" Balloonpelt asked, licking the cake off his fur.

Cakestar shrugged, "Sure." She meowed, she turned to the other cats, "Wanna come?"

Elusivefeather looked from Balloonpelt to Cakestar suspiciously, "What do you mean by 'punish'?" She asked.

"You'll see!" Balloonpelt meowed cheerfully.

* * *

All of BirthdayClan gathered around the leader's den to hear what Cakestar had to say. Bulletstar, Scarfire and Elusivefeather joined the crowd and Crystalshine joined them soon after, having almost fully recovered from her shock.

"I have got something to say." Cakestar told her Clan, "Surpriseheart is now not going to be allowed to supervise the construction of the entrance. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for it."

Surpriseheart was a sandy colored tom who had an expression that made you wonder if he had just hidden a bunch of firecrackers in your bed. He made his way through the crowd of BirthdayClan warriors until he was standing in front of Cakestar.

"Every cat, block your ears." Balloonpelt told the Clan.

All the cats except Surpriseheart shoved cake into their ears.

"Songsing, do your stuff!" Cakestar yowled.

A brown she-cat cleared her throat importantly and then opened her mouth. It was good luck that Bulletstar, Elusivefeather, Scarfire and Crystalshine had their ears blocked, because Songsing was the crappiest singer ever known.

"AWWWWWWWWOOORRRRRRRRROOOOOOO OOWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!" Songsing howled tunelessly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Surpriseheart whimpered and covered his ears with his paws as Songsing continued to shriek that same thing over and over again.

Right, that's enough!" Cakestar shouted. When Songsing didn't shut up, Cakestar scooped up a pawful of cake and shoved it into her mouth.

"MMMFF!" Songsing mumbled.

"Right!" Cakestar meowed, pushing Songsing away, "Now let's get down to business!"

* * *

For the rest of the day, BirthdayClan did what they always do: Party.

Songsing left the camp to practice her singing in the forest (and scare away all the prey for the rest of the moon), so her sister, Singsong took over the singing. Unlike Songsing, Singsong was an awesome singer and everyone loved her music. Balloonpelt got carried away a while through and began popping balloons in his fellow warriors faces, resulting in him having to be punished by the Medicine cat, Fizzypelt, spraying a bottleful of creaming soda in his face.

Since no cat could be bothered to go out hunting, the cats just ate the cake their camp was made up of ("Don't worry, it'll grow back eventually." Cakestar said). A warrior Candlelight lit all the candle trees and all the warriors were running around, trying to put them out before the forest got burned down. Fudgecake was still running around, offering everyone his 'fudge rolls', but everyone politely refused

Then well past midnight, Bulletstar, Crystalshine, Elusivefeather and Scarfire stumbled through the forest toward their own forest to wherever they lived (because I have no idea XD).

"Well, _that_ was fun." Scarfire meowed.

"I think I've gone crazy from all the sugar and the lack of sleep." Bulletstar agreed, chasing after a moth and screaming, "I'm gonna get you!"

"Weren't you already crazy?" Elusivefeather asked.

"I'm the boogieman!" Bulletstar shrieked.

"I-I guess that _was_ kinda fun." Crystalshine meowed.

Scarfire rolled her eyes, "Kinda?" She echoed, "I saw you over at the chocolate fountain chatting with that gray tom. What was his name? Giftclaw, right?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Crystalshine murmured, turning scarlet under her silver and black tabby fur.

"Blub, blub, blub!" Bulletstar was rolling around in the dust, "I like chicken! Bone is really hot!"

"I think you need a good night's sleep." Elusivefeather meowed, "A _really_ good one."

"And I ate a waffle iron!"

"Yup, I totally agree with you." Scarfire meowed to Elusivefeather, grabbing her friend by the scruff and dragging her back to camp.

**AN: I'm gonna do A LOT of writing now. I have to do ValentineClan, BeanThrowingClan and ChineseNewYearClan today or tomorrow or on the weekend!**

**Crystalshine, Balloonpelt, Cakestar, Fizzypelt, Songsing, Singsong and Candlelight belong to Blossomstripe.**

**Fudgecake belongs to XxTigerLilyxX **

**Bulletstar, Surpriseheart and Scarfire belong to me. Scarfire is my friend Cathleen The NiGHTmaran's warrior name.**


	4. ValentineClan

**AN: Happy Valentines day, people! I'm celebrating another year as a bachelor, but for all you happy couples out there, keep being happy! **

**This is sorta a one-shot on the leaders and their mate... Unless they are single. Then I pair them with someone.**

**I really have no practice in writing romance :P I found the first part of this chapter kind of awkward to write.**

**Btw, Eros is the Greek/original version of Cupid in case you didn't know.**

**ValentineClan**

Intro

Hello, my name is Cupidstar. I have been controlling the romance in the Clans since they first began. Not that StarClan knows.

I'm the leader of a small Clan called ValentineClan. The only cats in it are me, my deputy – Erosnose, our medicine cat, Loveheart and a queen, Chocolatefur. My Clanmates spread the love, I control it. Lately, my attention has been at the leaders of the five Clans. Only SkyClan's leader seems to have a good relationship with her mate and ThunderClan had a pretty ok relationship that I've decided to leave in the paws of Loveheart. ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan don't even have a romantic interest.

I pick up my bow in my mouth. There are some things I'm going to have to change.

ShadowClan

"Russetfur, can I talk to you for a heartbeat?"

Russetfur glanced up from the sparrow she was eating to see Her leader, Blackstar standing before her. "Sure." She meowed, wiping her mouth with the back of her paw and getting to her paws.

"Good, come with me." Blackstar meowed and he turned and padded out of the ShadowClan camp, Russetfur close behind.

Blackstar led his deputy through the Leafbare forest, their paws leaving marks in the snow and at last, they stopped at the edge of the lake. It was completely frozen over and Russetfur felt as if she could walk over to WindClan's territory on the other side.

She experimentally placed her paw on the ice. It seemed solid enough, so she put her full weight on it and took a few small steps forward.

Suddenly, the ice splintered and cracked open underneath her. Russetfur yelped and tried to run, but she was already submerged in the freezing water. She struggled in the darkness for a few heartbeats, desperate to swim upwards and breathe again. Her chest was aching and her struggles were gradually growing weaker when suddenly, teeth met her scruff and she felt herself being dragged upwards.

Her head broke the surface and Russetfur gasped for air. Blackstar dragged her out of the water and dropped her on the shore of the lake where she lay, shivering.

"T-thanks, B-B-Blackstar." Russetfur stuttered, shaking from the cold.

Blackstar shook his head, "When I appointed you deputy, I thought of your skill and wisdom." He sighed, "You really proved your intelligence just then, didn't you?"

Russetfur gave a nervous laugh, "S-sorry." She meowed, "I t-thought the ice w-was solid enough to w-walk on."

"Whatever, let's get you back t camp." Blackstar meowed, helping Russetfur up and letting her lean on her. She was grateful for that, her struggle in the lake had tired her out quite a bit and she liked the feel of Blackstar's muscles beneath his pelt as she leaned against him. **[AWKWARD!]**

Then suddenly, Blackstar flinched and yelped in pain. Russetfur opened her mouth to ask if he was ok, but at that moment, she pelt something pierce her skin and she cried out.

"What in the name of StarClan?" Blackstar growled, twisting around and pulling a sharp stick out of his back leg. Russetfur turned to see a similar one sticking into her flank.

"Are you ok?" Blackstar asked desperately, yanking the stick out.

Russetfur winced, "I'm fine." She meowed, "It wasn't in too deep."

"Thank StarClan." Blackstar sighed, "Looks like we _both_ really need to get to Littlecloud and Flametail now."

But they didn't move. The two cats stood there, leader and deputy. Their eyes locked. Russetfur shivered, but it wasn't from the cold.

"I love you." Blackstar breathed, pressing his muzzle against Russetfur's.

Russetfur closed her eyes, "I love you too." She murmured.

ValentineClan

That was easy enough, they already had slight feelings toward each other. All they needed was a little push. I figure that my next cat would be a bit ore difficult but fortunately, Erosnose has found a good mate for her.

RiverClan

Leopardstar lay awake in her den, watching flakes of snow fall outside. The sun was beginning to set, and her deputy, Mistyfoot had sent out the evening patrol a while ago. The lake and rivers were frozen over and Leopardstar knew it was too cold to voluntarily get her paws wet.

She rested her head on her paws. It was at times like this when she could stop and think for a while. She was getting old and she felt slightly guilty that her only love was toward Tigerstar.

_Tigerstar._

The crush she had on him was the only thing that made her join forces with him to create Modern TigerClan. The only thing that made her allow her loyal deputy, Stonefur to be executed because he was a half-Clan cat.

After Tigerstar's death, Leopardstar eventually got over her crush, but she never found a mate. Most toms had either already had mates, thought she didn't want one or were to scared of her to become her mate.

All the same, Leopardstar wished she could have someone apart from Mistyfoot and Mothwing to whom she could share her feelings with and someone she could sleep beside at night. **[0.0]**

She closed her eyes and found herself standing on the border between StarClan and a shadowy forest... At least, at first she thought it was StarClan. But when she looked again at it, she was that it was a lot more pinker and instead of leaves, little pink love hearts grew on the trees and the rocks were brown. **[And they weren't poo in case you were wondering!]**

"Leopardstar!" Came a familiar voice and Leopardstar turned to see a massive, battle-scarred dark brown tabby tom appear on the Dark Forest side.

Leopardstar's eyes widened, "Tigerstar!" She meowed in shock.

"Leopardstar, don't!" Another cat yowled desperately, and Leopardstar turned her head to see a black tom standing on the opposite side.

"Blackclaw?" Leopardstar meowed, confused, "What in the name of StarClan are you doing there?"

"I don't know!" Blackclaw exclaimed, lashing his tail in an irritated manner, "I go out for a nice little walk and I find myself in a stupid, pink, heart encrusted forest!"

"Leopardstar!" Tigerstar's yowled, "Where have you been? I've missed you so much!"

Leopardstar stared at him, "You... You have?" She meowed softly.

"Don't listen to him!" Blackclaw spat, "He's a murderer and a traitor!"

Tigerstar ignored him, "I wondered for moons in this place, thinking of you!" He continued, "I'm so lonely! Please join me, Leopardstar!"

"Are you stupid? Don't do it!"

"Please, you're not heartless, are you?"

Leopardstar glared at Tigerstar, "I don't know about me, but you are." She growled, "I can't believe I ever liked you." She turned and stalked into the lovey-dovey forest. When she turned back, Tigerstar and his forest disappeared.

"Smart choice." Leopardstar and Blackclaw turned to see a white tom sitting on the grass a few fox-lengths away. He weirded Leopardstar out quite a bit because he had a golden wreath of leaves laurel leaves on his head and he had a long curved stick at his paws. "Erosnose made a good choice." And then he got up and padded away.

After a while of silence, "Blackclaw meowed, "Who the heck was he?"

Leopardstar shrugged, "I have no idea." She told him, "I've never seen him before in my life."

A reddish tom appeared with the same curved stick as the other tom, "Do you mind if I shoot you now? I think you might need a push." He meowed.

The two cats stared at him, "Who are you?" They asked in unison.

"Meh, never mind." The tom meowed with a shrug, "Looks like you don't need that push after all." He turned and padded away, "I'll leave you two be, then."

"Ok..." Leopardstar meowed slowly, that was weird..."

"Yeah." Blackclaw agreed, "_Really_ weird..."

Leopardstar nodded, "I think that's the first time we've agreed on anything." She looked at him to see that that he was staring at her. They both quickly looked away.

"So... Do you want to meet here again tomorrow night?" Blackclaw asked awkwardly.

Leopardstar's heart lifted, "I'd like that." She breathed.

ValentineClan

As I make my way to WindClan's moors, Chocolatefur hurries up to me and asks me if she could assist with the last relationship. I agree, having a mate herself, she probably would make a wonderful choice.

WindClan

Onestar crouched behind a boulder, his eyes narrowed and claws unsheathed. The rabbit was sniffing around in the snow a few tail-lengths away and it still hadn't seen him. Onestar put all his weight in his back paws and then sprang. He landed a mouselength away from the rabbit which gave a frightened squeak and took off, Onestar hot on it's heels. He chased it a few fox-lengths before springing again and landing with his paws at it's throat.

His weight broke it's neck and giving a silent thanks to StarClan, he picked it up in his mouth and made his way back to the WindClan camp.

The leafbare was being especially hard on WindClan and Onestar found himself hunting in his spare time. Not that he minded, he found it helped him take his mind off trespassing rogues, the strange behavior of Sunstrike, Breezepelt and other warriors and it took some of the weight of being a leader off his shoulders. Despite being a leader for several seasons, he still was stunned that Tallstar chose _him_ to be WindClan's leader, it was his dream since he was a kit in the nursery.

He nearly crashed into Ashfoot on the way into the camp.

"Sorry!" Ashfoot apologized, taking a step to the left just as Onestar took a step to the left.

"Sorry." Onestar mumbled through the rabbit, taking a step to the right just as Ashfoot took a step into the same direction. "Er... Sorry." He stepped to the left again to only find that Ashfoot had stepped there, too.

For a few heartbeats, the two of them gazed deep into each others eyes when they both suddenly jumped a tail-length into the air.

"Holy StarClan!" Onestar screeched and in a few heartbeats, half the Clan had gathered at the entrance, bombarding the two cats with questions.

"Onestar! Ashfoot! Are you okay?" Harespring yowled.

"Don't move, I'll get Kestrelflight!" Whitetail meowed, hurrying away to get the medicine cat.

Onestar gritted his teeth in pain and raised his head to see a stick poking into Ashfoot's hind leg. A similar one was sticking into his. Without thinking, he reached forward and pulled Ashfoot's out. She squeaked with pain before murmuring "I'm ok, I'm ok..."

Onestar stroked her flank with his tail until Kestrelflight turned up and told him off for pulling out the stick before he could look at the wound and that it could have been life threatening and yadda, yadda yadda until he pulled out Onestar's stick and told all the cats that their leader and deputy were going to be fine as long as they went to his den right away.

"Well, _that_ was interesting." Onestar meowed once the cats had all gone away. He glanced over at his gray deputy. She had lost her mate during the Great Journey and at that moment, Onestar felt a surge of pity toward her, "Hey, um... Ashfoot?"

"Yeh?" Ashfoot meowed, getting to her paws.

"After Kestrelflight has a look at us... Do you want to share this rabbit I caught?"

Ashfoot looked at him warmly, "Don't mind if I do." She meowed.

**AN: Sorry, the last one was kinda rushed :P**

**Ok, screw this. You reviewers tell me about any holidays I've missed. I'll update quite a lot of chapters late because I'm lazy and I might have homework or I might be on holiday somewhere else. But just remind me anyway.**

**And I think you can guess what Fudgecake's 'fudge rolls' were made of in the last chapter. Hint: He usually gets them after returning from the dirtplace and they look like dirt (both kids)!**


	5. ChineseNewYearClan

**AN: I really hope this isn't too late! Next is BeanThrowingClan!**

**Redfoot, Lanternshine and Riceclaw belong to rainstripe300. So does Dragon's warrior name.**

**ChineseNewYearClan**

_Up in StarClan's hunting grounds, four cats sat around a shimmering silver pool. There was a russet tom called Redfoot, a cream she-cat called Lanternshine, a gray tom wearing a rice paddy hat called Riceclaw and a (for some reason) green tom called Jadestar._

"_We need to bring back ChineseNewYearClan!" Lanternshine insisted, lashing her tail, "It has been so many moons since our Clan got destroyed!"_

"_I agree." Riceclaw murmured, spinning his rice paddy hat around._

"_Oh for StarClan's sake, take that stupid thing off!" Redfoot snapped, "Why do you even wear that? It's for twolegs!"_

_Riceclaw glared at Redfoot, "It makes me look professional!" He growled._

"_Shut up!" Jadestar snapped at the two toms, "We need to chose the right cats to rebuild ChineseNewYearClan! It's a humiliation that we've taken so long to rebuild our Clan!" He turned to Lanternshine, "Have you chosen the right cats?"_

"_Kind of." Lanternshine meowed, stepping forward to the edge of the pool, "I thought that maybe the Clan doesn't have to be of cats... How about we have a competition?"_

_Jadestar blinked at her, "A what? What are you talking about?"_

"_You see..." Lanternshine waved her paw over the pool, "I chose 13 animals to enter this competition. There are 2 prizes, being the leader of the new ChineseNewYearClan and being the animal that every single warrior will be."_

"_Eh?" The toms went._

_Lanternshine sighed, "I mean, if a ram wins the competition the Clan will be made up out of sheep. If the ox wins the competition, the clan will be made up out of cattle."_

"_And if the rat wins the competition, our entire Clan will be wiped out again." Redfoot muttered. _

"_Shut up, I think that's a great idea." Riceclaw meowed._

"_Sounds good to me." Jadestar agreed, "Let's do it. Riceclaw, what did you choose the competition to be?"_

_Riceclaw smirked and waved his paw over the silver pool, "Behold..." He meowed dramatically, "The river... OF DOOM!"_

_Redfoot's mouth fell open, "Y-You want them all to s-swim across _that_?" He stammered, "It will kill them all!"_

_Riceclaw rolled his eyes, "It's both a dramatic and challenging competition!" He growled, "who wants an important competition that's easy? _I_ don't!"_

"_Says the tom who wears the stupid hat and has no dignity." Redfoot growled._

"_Alright, that's it!" Riceclaw spat, crouching dawn and getting ready to spring at the red warrior._

"_Shut up!" Jadestar yowled, "Do you want to rebuild ChineseNewYearClan or not!"_

"_We do!" Riceclaw meowed, straightening his rice paddy hat and sitting upright._

"_Good, now cooperate!" Jadestar growled._

* * *

The next morning, 13 very confused animals were hanging out on the edge of the Extremely Deadly and Dangerous river. They had all been visited by four freaky starry cats who told them to meet at the river at sunhigh.

The 13 animals were Ox, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Rat, Sheep, Dog, Rabbit, Monkey, Rooster, Pig, Tiger and Cat. Most of the animals kept their distance from Cat because they had a feeling he was responsible for the Freaky Starry Cats visiting them.

All of a sudden, there was a brilliant flash of light and the four Freaky Starry Cats were standing on the other side of the fast-flowing river.

"You thirteen animals have been chosen to enter this competition!" The weird-looking green one yowled, "I am Jadestar, the last leader of ChineseNewYearClan, this is my deputy, Redfoot, my medicine cat, Riceclaw and my mate, Lanternshine. We-"

"Get down to the important stuff!" Dog shouted across the river.

Jadestar scowled, "Fine!" He shouted, "The thirteen of you need to swim across this river." He ignored the shocked cries from the animals and continued on, "First prize is becoming the Clan leader. Second prize is every member of New ChineseNewYearClan becoming the same animal as you! We'll be waiting over here to laugh at you- I mean, judge the competition. Kapish?"

"What is one of us dies?" Rooster called.

Redfoot shrugged, "Not our problem." He called. Then when Lanternshine nudged him, he quickly said, "I mean, that would be horrible."

Riceclaw touched the brim of his rice paddy hat, "Ready... Set... GO!" He yowled.

At once every animal plunged into the river... Except Rabbit, who used the bridge.

Rat grabbed onto Ox's tail with his sharp claws, "Hey, Ox!" He shouted as loud as he could, "I don't really want to die at the moment, can I ride on your back?"

The Ox turned his head to look at the rat, "Um, sure." He said, "Climb on."

Cat was struggling in the water when he saw that happen. He scowled and started flailing about, "Help!" He screeched, "I'm drowning! Someone save me! HEEELPP! Blub, blub, blub, blub!"

"Ack! Quick, get on my back!" Ox mooed, stopping for a heartbeat to let Cat climb on.

Rat leaned over to Cat and whispered, "Why the heck is he letting up get across on his back?"

Cat shrugged, "I dunno." He whispered back, "I don't think he knows that I can come first now. He's the strongest swimmer out of all these animals!"

Sure enough, Ox, Cat and Rat were by far in first place. All the other animals were struggling about halfway through the river and although Rabbit used the bridge, he found that is was broken halfway through. As well as that, Pig was lying on the riverbank, sleeping. He must have thought that when Riceclaw said 'go', he meant 'go to sleep'.

"Booyah!" Rat exclaimed, "I'll win for sure!"

Cat poked his tongue out, "No you're not!" He meowed, "_I_ am!"

"Meh, sorry. No can do." Rat said and he sprang froward and landed on Cat's face. Cat screeched and stumbled backwards, falling off Ox's back and Rat jumped back onto Ox just as Cat hit the water. "Nah, nah, poo, poo!" Rat taunted.

"Blubblubblubblub!" Cat flailed around in the water until his head disappeared under the waves.

"Did something just happen?" Ox asked, turning his head around to look at his back.

"No, no, no!" Rat exclaimed, hastily jumping in front of Ox's face before he could realize he had one less passenger, "Everything's fine- Oh look! We've reached the shore!" He jumped off Ox's head and onto the riverbank and started doing his victory dance, "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" He sang.

"Well, I'm glad we're all alive-" Ox began, climbing out of the river, then he noticed the absence of the cat, "Hey, where's Cat?" He said, looking around.

Rat shrugged and tried to look as innocent as possible, "I have no idea." He said.

Gasping, Tiger dragged herself onto the shore, "Okay, I sure hope this was worth it." She panted, "I'm so tired..." She flopped down onto the riverbank.

Meanwhile, Rabbit was trying to leap over the large gap in the bridge. He was almost coming last (he _was_ in front of Pig, who was still asleep and Dog was splashing around in the shallow water, laughing at all the tired animals in front of him.

Rabbit hopped back a bit and then he took a running jump over the gap. He nearly made it, except he misjudged the distance and only just managed to grab onto the other side with his front claws. "AAAAAHHHH!" He screeched, "A little help here!" He started flailing his legs around, increasing the risk of him falling.

Dragon (who by the way, could fly) swooped down and picked up Rabbit in her jaws. Then she flew over the river (and the angry competitors) and dropped Rabbit on the other side of the river, landing after him.

"Rabbit came before you, in case you were wondering!" Redfoot told her.

Dragon scowled, "Unfair." She muttered.

"Do we have to wait for the others to finish?" Rat complained, "They're taking so long!"

"Shut up, runt." Horse said to him as she waded toward the shore, "Or else I'll step on you."

"Mwahaha!" Snake hissed, slithering quickly through the water and reaching the shore just before she did, "I beat you!"

"Why you little-" Horse started to chase after him, trying to stomp him flat.

"Yoo-hoo!" Called Monkey. She, Sheep and Rooster were on a raft that the three animals were madly paddling toward the shore, "We're coming!" Sheep leaped off the raft as they reached the riverbank. Monkey came after her and Rooster got off last, "We spent half the competition making this awesome raft! What do yah think?"

The raft suddenly fell apart.

"Aw man..." Rooster moaned.

"Hey, you, Dog!" Riceclaw yowled across the river, "Tell that pig to wake up and get his butt over here! We're all waiting for you!"

Dog looked over at the other side of the river and seemed to realize that he was coming second last. He quickly grabbed a rope, tied it around one of Pig's trotters and swam quickly through the water, becoming 11th and half drowning Pig in the process.

"Finally." Jadestar muttered, then he said louder, "Ok, that was great! Now time for the awesome ceremony!"

"Is this where I become Clan leader?" Rat asked.

Jadestar ignored him, "Coming 12th is Pig. 11th is Dog, 10th is Rooster, 9th is Monkey, 8th is Sheep, 7th is Horse, 6th is Snake, 5th is Dragon, 4th is Rabbit, 3rd is Tiger, 2nd is Ox and 1st is Rat. It is time to announce the leader of New ChineseNewYearClan!"

"Go me, go me!" Rat cheered.

"But first!" Jadestar yowled and a shimmering form appeared beside him.

"Oh no!" Snake groaned, "Not another Freaky Starry Cat!"

And all of a sudden, all the animals who weren't already cats were turned into cats.

"What in the name of?" Sheep exclaimed.

"What the- I'm a cat!" Pig (who had woken up after almost being drowned) meowed.

"We know!" Tiger growled. The only change she went under was shrinking a bit.

Lanternshine gave a small smile, "I knew that someone was going to die in this competition." She meowed calmly, "So I made it that the animal who died will get second place." She nodded at the shimmering figure that became solid. Everyone gasped, it was Cat. "The race wasn't about who came first." She continued, "It was a test to see if you were worthy of a place in ChineseNewYearClan, and most of you passed that test." She looked over at Rat, who was now a small dark gray tom, "_Most._"

Rat opened his mouth and then closed it again. Then he opened and shut it again, but he couldn't say anything. So he kept on opening and closing his mouth, looking like some sort of bizarre fish.

"Well, now that that's over and done with, let's get down to the leader ceremony!" Riceclaw meowed cheerfully. "Ox! You're strength and kindness has earned you the role as ChineseNewYearClan's new leader! Do you accept?"

Now it was Ox's turn to open and close his mouth over and over. He finally choked out, "I do!"

"Good, then with this life, I give you a rice paddy hat!" He stepped forward and touched noses with Ox. At that moment, a rice paddy hat appeared on Ox's head.

Jadestar looked confused, "Riceclaw, why did you give him a rice paddy hat?" He asked.

Riceclaw rolled his eyes, "Because it's the coolest type of hat next to the fedora!" He meowed, "Everyone should have one!"

"That's true!" A grays she-cat sparkled into existence, "I am Ricepaddypetal, Riceclaw's mother."

Dog chuckled, "Ricepaddypeltal." He meowed, "I like that name! It's like a tongue twister!"

"With this life, I give you a life of not giving your Clanmates stupid names!" Ricepaddypetal meowed, touching noses with Ox.

"Oh gez, do all these lives hurt?" Ox moaned.

"Not all of them." Another she-cat appeared. This one had long, silky fur, "I am Silkstar, and with this life, I give you the ability to be alright with our racist author!"

"I'M NOT RACIST!" Someone screamed.

"Sorry!" Silkstar called, then she meowed to Ox, "Take the life anyway."

"Thanks." Ox meowed.

Lanternshine padded forward, "With this life, I give you compassion."

"Finally, someone who gives a normal life." Cat sighed.

Cat gave a life for not cheating, Redfoot gave a life for honesty and Jadestar gave a life for not being fooled by those phony companies that rip you off by pretending to give you jade jewelery that's really made out of plastic and rocks spray-painted green.

"I hail you by your new name, Oxstar!" Jadestar yowled.

"Oxstar! Oxstar!" Everyone chanted.

"This is not that last you'll see of me!" Rat growled, "I will get my revenge!" He slunk off into the forest.

Jadestar shrugged, "Ignore him." He meowed, "He'll get over it. Now, Oxstar! Choose a deputy!"

"Right..." Oxstar meowed, "My deputy will be... Tiger!"

Tiger was glaring at the forest where Rat disappeared into. When she heard her name, she spun around, "Who? What? When? Where? Why?" She meowed.

"Alright then!" Jadestar meowed, "From this moment on, you'll be known as Tigerwater in honor of this river you swam in!" He rested his muzzle on her head.

"Your medicine cat will be Sheep!" Riceclaw announced, "From this moment on, she'll be known as Sheepcloud. Rooster will be known as Roosterfeather and Monkey will be known as Monkeyleaf in honor of their intelligence, teamwork and patience that they used to build that raft!"

"Rabbit and Dragon!" Redfoot meowed, "From this moment on, you'll be known as Rabbitfoot and Dragontail. StarClan honors Rabbitfoot's wisdom and Dragontail's kindness and we welcome them as full members into ChineseNewYearClan."

"Tigerwater, Sheepcloud, Roosterfeather, Monkeyleaf, Rabbitfoot, Dragontail!" The cats yowled.

Jadestar turned to the remaining four cats, "Snake, from this moment on you'll be known as Snakestorm. StarClan honors you're speed and swimming skill. Horse, from this moment on, you'll be known as Horsepelt. StarClan honors your aggressiveness toward rats."

Silkstar padded over to Dog, "From this moment on, you'll be known as Dogsplash." She meowed, "In honor of the time you wasted playing around in the shallow water during the race."

Dogsplash gave her a funny look, "What?" He meowed.

"Never mind."

Ricepaddypeltal padded over to Pig, "From this moment on, you'll be known as Pigbelly." She meowed.

Everyone looked at her funny.

"What?" Ricepaddypetal meowed, "I think the name fits him!"

"Snakestorm, Horsepelt, Dogsplash, Pigbelly!" The cats yowled.

"Great, you're camp's in that forest over there." Jadestar meowed pointing his tail toward the forest, "You can talk to StarClan in a shiny cave in the centre. Bye." All the StarClan cats shimmered away.

Sheepcloud gave a small nod, "Alright, his royal freakishness has spoken." She meowed, "Let's go."

And so, ChineseNewYearClan lived happily ever after in the forest, hunting rats and eating them.

The end.

**AN: Oxstar didn't get a 9th life because he was still alive when he got them (you have to die to get your 9 lives) in case you were wondering.**

**Bluh, the end was a little rushed because I didn't know how I should finish it off.**

**Review and you get a Riceclaw plushie and a rice paddy hat! Follow and you get a full set of the Freaky Starry Cats figurines and a rice paddy hat! Favorite and you'll get a full set of ChineseNewYearClan plushies and a rice paddy hat as well as a spare in case you accidentally sit on the first (I did that once...)!**

**Next is BeanThrowingClan!**


	6. BeanThrowingClan

**AN: I know barely anything about the Bean Throwing festival and I'm pretty certain this isn't 100% how you celebrate it XD**

**Demonface, Masktail, and Beanpelt belong to Blossomstripe! Sorry I couldn't put Ricewhisker in ChineseNewYearClan, so I made Ricepaw!**

**Wolffur belongs to Wolf That Howls at Eclipse!**

**SO SORRY THIS IS INCREDIBLY LATE! D:**

**BeanThrowingClan**

[Somewhere in Japan...]

The cavern was cold and all the cats were huddled together except Beanpelt. Beanpelt had to sleep away from the rest of the Clan because he ate too many baked beans and farted so much, no cat wanted to sleep near him.

The winter had been long and hard, and the Clan could feel the evil spirits of Leafbare swirling around them. Even Demonface, who usually chased them away had abandoned his duty temporarily and huddled up to his Clanmates.

The faint sounds of running pawsteps could be heard and a small white she-cat burst in through the small entrance, she darted inside and ran around the cavern, "Come on! Wake up!" She called, "It's finally Newleaf!"

A black and gray tom slowly rose to his feet, "Are you sure, Sakurapaw?" He asked her.

Sakurapaw nodded furiously, "I'm really sure, Masktail!" She meowed, "I just went outside, the Sakuras are blooming and the snow's starting to melt!"

"About time, too." Another cat growled, rising to her paws, "Beanpelt has nearly filled this StarClan forsaken cavern with his fart gas!"

Beanpelt looked hurt, "I don't smell _that_ bad!" He protested before farting.

"Hurry everyone, EVACUATE!" A tabby tom yowled, and the entire Clan pushed past each other to get to the cavern's exit.

Outside, the Clan was inhaling the fresh mountain air of Japan (yep, highly organized colonies of feral cats live all over the world without humans knowing). The melting snow was running down the hills, exposing patches of green grass. The pink cherry blossoms were blooming on the trees. Sakurapaw and her friends, Sushipaw, Onigiripaw and Ricepaw were play fighting in the snow slush.

The Clan leader, Throwingstar leaped onto a still freezing cold boulder, "Alright, BeanThrowingClan!" He yowled, "Now that we've gotten some fresh air, let's go back inside and spill the beans!"

"You mean throw the beans." Masktail corrected.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Throwingstar yowled, jumping down from the boulder and leading the Clan back inside that cavern that was half full of Beanpelt's fart gas.

Hidden in a smaller cave behind a rock was BeanThrowingClan's stash of beans. All the cats picked up as many beans as they could in their mouths and Masktail put a freaky mask on. He specially made freaky masks for this occasion (and also to where whenever he got bored and he wanted to scare someone).

"Alright!" A black tom called Demonface yowled, "Let's go kill some demons!"

"Heck yeah!" Masktail agreed, then he hid behind a boulder when all his Clanmates started throwing beans at him, "I'm not an evil spirit!" He protested, taking his mast off, "See?"

"Aww..." Sushipaw moaned sadly, "I wanna hit a real demon in the face with a bean!"

Onigiripaw patted him on the back with her tail, "Me too." She agreed, "I bet we will be able to today!"

"Yeah!" Ricepaw agreed. He had a leaf wrap full of rice he was planning on throwing at Demonface when he wasn't looking.

"Come on, BeanThrowingClan!" Throwingstar yowled, "Let's go!" And the Clan charged off...

[Meanwhile...]

Wolffur landed squarely on the mouse and nipped the back of it's neck, killing it. Now that Newleaf had began, FujiClan would thrive once more, and catching prey to feed the Clan would be a lot easier.

Picking up her mouse, Wolffur padded back a few tree-lengths and dug up the two minks she had left there. She picked up the prey in her jaws and was about to head back to camp when a freak wearing a demon mask loomed up in front of her, hurling pawfuls of dried beans at her face, shouting something about chasing evil spirits away and receiving good fortune.

Wolffur closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as the other cat continued to pelt her with beans, "Please stop doing that, Masktail."

"AAHHHHHH!" Masktail screamed, "EVIL DEMON!"

Wolffur flicked her ears irritably, "I'm not an evil demon!" She meowed, "I know it's you because every year, you hunt me down and throw beans at my face!"

"But it's _tradition_!" Masktail whined, "BeanThrowingClan had been doing this here for ages and ages! Ever since half of our Clan migrated to Japan from China! I bet all those Chinese Clans are _way_ better at handling the Bean Throwing festival!"

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Asked Wolffur.

"Of course!" Masktail purred, draping his tail over her shoulders.

[Meanwhile, in China...]

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS GOING ON?" Screeched Tigerwater as a mob of bean-wielding cats came charging into the ChineseNewYearClan camp, screaming about evil spirits and good luck.

"Hide the apprentices!" Oxstar yowled to his fellow ChineseNewYearClan cats, "Move them, the queens, kits and elders into the-"

A random intruding tom jumped out from behind a tree and landed in front of little Koikit and screamed "BOO!", causing the young kit to wet himself and faint in terror. "Oops." He muttered, praying to StarClan that he hadn't just killed another kit (he had a tendency to do that to very young kits and old elders).

Dragontail grabbed the unconscious Koikit by the scruff and herded the rest of her kits, Jadekit and Wontonkit into the nearest den. Her mate, Rabbitfoot shielded her and their kits from the flying beans that were being thrown from every direction (several ChineseNewYearClan cats were fighting back by picking up the beans thrown by the crazy strangers and hurling them right back).

"Hey, these beans don't taste half as bad as I thought!" Meowed Pigbelly who had gathered a pawful of beans and, despite being a carnivore, was eating them.

"Great, more ammo!" Horsepelt meowed excitedly, and she and Roosterfeather grabbed a mouthful of beans each and threw them at the nearest intruding warrior while Monkeyleaf and Snakestorm dumped a whole lot of beans onto it's head at the same time.

[Meanwhile, in StarClan...]

"Should we have told them what happens every Newleaf?" Ricepaddypetal asked.

Riceclaw rolled his eyes, "What and spoil all the fun?" He asked, spinning his very professional-looking rice paddy hat with his paw.

"I have to agree, watching this _is_ pretty entertaining." Jadestar agreed, gazing down into StarClan's Seeing Pool, "I think they'll figure out after a while that BeanThrowingClan won't harm them and they only come by in the beginning of Newleaf."

Ricepaddypetal shrugged, "Yeah, good point." She meowed.

[Meanwhile...]

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rat screamed, running as fast as he could from the creepy Clan of bean-throwers. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Guys, I found an evil spirit!" A Chinese BeanThrowingClan apprentice yowled and pretty soon, the whole Clan left ChineseNewYearClan alone so they could chase after Rat, pelting him with beans.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't know what to write D: Hope this wasn't racist!**

**Onigiri for all reviewers! You get to choose the flavor! :3 Follow and you get a Masktail plushie! Favourite and you'll get a full set of BeanThrowingClan plushies!**

**Next chapter will be the very late HinamatsuriClan! (I mostly know about the Japanese (and some Chinese) festivals because my Japanese teacher likes to keep us up to date on them.)**


	7. HinamatsuriClan

**AN: Crud, this is _SO_ late. He next chapter's gonna be StPatrickClan, so that'll be late, too and then will be EasterClan.**

**REMIND ME IF I MISS OUT ON ANY IMPORTANT HOLIDAYS/FESIVALS!**

**HinamatsuriClan**

Kimi stepped back to admire the display of dolls on the red steps her family had helped her set up. Every doll was an antique passed on from mother to daughter. Kimi's mother told her that two of the dolls once belonged to an empress.

Her favourite set of dolls was on the last step. It was a group of tiny cats gathered around a silver boulder. On that boulder sat a black and white tabby cat who looked like their leader.

Kimi heard her mother calling her from the next room, reminding her that they were going over to her friend, Kana's home, soon. Kimi gave the cat dolls one last glance before hurrying out of the living room where the dolls were displayed.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

A few minutes later, the house was empty. Everything was completely silent and over at the doll display, nothing moved an inch until...

"Has everyone gone?" Someone asked.

"Yup, everyone's gone." A voice answered.

A small gray tabby she-cat doll sighed and arched her back, "Great StarClan!" She meowed, "Who would have known how hard it is to stay perfectly still when the twolegs are tom-handling you?"

A pink she-cat snickered, "That's what she said!" She meowed.

The black and white she-cat on the rock rolled her eyes, "Grow up, Pinkpaw." She sighed, jumping down from the rock. Around her, the small Clan of she-cats were all moving round and chattering among themselves.

"Yes, Dollstar." Pinkpaw murmured, ducking her head.

"No need to be sorry." Dollstar meowed, "A dirty mind is a healthy mind." She turned away to talk to some senior warriors.

"A dirty mind is a healthy mind?" Pinkpaw meowed to the gray tabby, "I thought it was the other way round, Girlpaw!"

Girlpaw shrugged, "I'm not sure." She said.

Dollstar jumped back onto the rock, "She-cats of HinamatsuriClan!" She called (this is the polite way of telling your Clan to shut up), "Once again, it is the Hinamatsuri festival, we won't be out on display for long, so it is time to do our yearly activities!"

"What 'yearly activities'?" Girlpaw whispered to Pinkpaw who shrugged.

"Tierstep and Kimononose, you keep a lookout for the twolegs." Dollstar meowed, "Peachblossom, Empressheart and Girlpaw will hide in the kitchen."

"Um, why?" Girlpaw called.

"Because that's where all the food will be!" Girlpaw's mother, Womanflower meowed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"The rest of us will stand here and pretend that five dolls aren't missing from this display." Dollstar finished, "Ok, let's begin!"

Tierstep and Kimononose climbed up the tiers to the top step where the emperor and empress were sitting. Empressheart, Peachblossom and Girlpaw jumped down from the bottom tier and hurried into the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"Quick, the twolegs are coming!" Kimononose yowled, bounding down the steps, Tierstep right behind her. They landed on the bottom tier and as soon as their paws touched it, they wiped their faces of any emotion and sat down, staring blankly at their leader. Pinkpaw couldn't help but wonder how in the name of StarClan they got the skill to do that.

The family of twolegs came in with several twoleg she-kits who were chattering like... I dunno, happy she-kits.

Pinkpaw couldn't exactly see what was going on, because she was facing Dollstar and her back was turned to the twolegs, but she could smell the sweet scent of some sort of twoleg food. It took all her self-control not to drool, because the twolegs would be bound to become suspicious if they found a doll drooling.

A while later, the chattering twolegs left the nest and the doll she-cats relaxed again.

Peachblossom came running out of the kitchen, "Can I take your orders?" She asked Dollstar.

"Sure!" The leader meowed, "Get three rice crackers, one of those pink rice cakes and some white rice wine!"

"But not as much as last year." A cream she-cat added quickly, "It's a miracle the twolegs didn't notice the drunken cat dolls tottering around the bottom tier."

"Oh yes." Dollstar agreed, nodding her head, "Not as much as last time. Great StarClan, even Shekit and Blossomkit drank the same amount as the senior warriors! Just bring a bit, will you?"

"Sure thing!" Peachblossom meowed, hurrying back to the kitchen.

* * *

So, HinamatsuriClan spent the rest of the day eating all the traditional food they could and they even started watching Ponyo (aka, the anime that's both creepy and cute at the same time) when the sentry, Peachblossom jumped down from the window, "The twolegs are outside!" She alerted them.

Tierstep jumped on the remote to turn off the TV and the mini doll Clan all ran for the display and jumped onto the bottom tier. They then all posed as innocently as possible.

A few seconds later, the twolegs all walked in. Pinkpaw almost sighed with relief when none of them noticed that there were bowls of rice cakes sitting on the table.

* * *

Kimi stared at the dolls on the stairs. Her main concentration was on the bottom tier, on the group of cats. Was it her imagination, or did some of the cats have rice stuck to their whiskers?

**AN: Kay, I'm no expert on Hinamatsuri, but I think this chapter was alright... Was it? WAS IT?**

**I'm making the chapters a bit shorter now.**

**Next: StPatrickClan**

**Then: EasterClan**

**ANYTHING ELSE I MISSED?**


	8. StPatrickClan

**StPatrickClan**

It wasn't a very normal day for ThunderClan.

Foxleap was peacefully sleeping among the warriors of his Clan, when suddenly, a heavy weight landed on his back. Instinctively, he leaped to his feet and was about to sound the alarm yowl when he suddenly realized what was going on.

A leaf-green tom wearing a weird green twoleg hat with a clover sticking out of it was sitting in Foxleap's nest, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Foxleap groaned. He knew what happens then. It was the same every year.

"YOU'RE NOT WERAING GREEN!" The creepy tom yowled, waking the whole Clan up.

"I know we're not, Patrickstar!" Millie growled, "We're not freaks like you!"

Patrickstar scowled, "You dare dishonour StPatrickClan?" He growled.

"Yes!" Ivypool muttered.

"This tradition has been around for generations!" Patrickstar announced proudly, "On this day, my Clan and I wear green things and yowl at the cats who aren't!"

"I don't think that's what this day's really about." Bumblestripe muttered.

Patrickstar ignore him, "Leprechaunfur!" He called to his deputy.

Leprechaunfur was a tiny, dark green tabby tom wearing some twoleg boots that were way too big for him, so he stumbled around wherever he went. "Yeah?" He asked, staggering into the Warrior's Den, tripping over a cat's tail and faceplanting the ground.

"Explain the importance of StPatrickClan!" Patrickstar yowled.

Leprechaunfur frowned, "We are the Green Patrol." He meowed, "We go around and we make sure every cat is wearing something green. Greenheart and Rainbowpelt are over in ShadowClan, lecturing Blackstar, Clovernose and Goldenpot are at RiverClan, giving Mistystar advice on how to run your Clan during St Patrick Day and over in WindClan, Marchtail and Luckfoot are paying Onestar a visit."

"If we wear green, will you go away?"Foxleap asked.

"Of course!" Patrickstar meowed and he was nearly trampled by the stampede of cats.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Bramblestar purred, "We are now all StPatrickClan-proof!"

The whole of ThunderClan had blades of grass tied around their paws and leaves stuck into their ears.

Patrickstar sighed and shook his head, "Where's your sense of style?" He asked the cats. But none of them really seemed to care. They were all too happy that they had finally found a way to get around StPatrickClan.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short, I'm just in a hurry to get these all done. Next is EasterClan, it's gonna be a bit late because my family's going hiking on the long weekend and then AprilFoolsClan! No need for suggestions for AprilFoolsClan, I've got everything planned out :)**


	9. AprilFoolsClan

Oh, you were expecting a chapter? (trollface)

foolstar thu a pi at te camra and the fillling splatered wvrywere! 'haha!1!" All of AprillfollsClna started crapping andd chrreing.


	10. EasterClan

**AN: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo late... Sorry people :( I first didn't get round to writing it, then I forgot about it D:**

**EasterClan**

Harespring was bored.

He stared aimlessly around the WindClan camp. Everyone else appeared to have something to do. Crowfeather, Sunstrike and Whitetail were out leading patrols, Onestar was sitting on the Tallboulder, looking dignified. Breezepelt was terrorizing the kits in the nursery and Heathertail was marching up to him, about to start yowling.

Harespring sighed, resting his head on his paws. There was nothing to do...

He suddenly caught sight of Kestrelflight padding out of camp, leaving his den (and supply of catnip) unguarded. Harespring perked up, maybe there _was_ something to do, after all!

* * *

Ashfoot looked around the camp. Where was Harespring? She had been searching for him for ages. She wanted him to patrol the RiverClan border and just when she needed him, he was gone. She sighed and stuck her head into the nursery where Heathertail was entertaining the kits who Breezepelt had terrorized.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but have you seen Harespring?" Ashfoot asked.

"Nope." Heathertail meowed, "Sorry."

Ashfoot then asked Breezepelt (who had moved on and was sacrificing live rabbits to the Dark Forest).

"Oh, Tigerstar! Accept this sacrifice spilled in the warm blood of darkness!" Breezepelt muttered, plunging his claws into the traumatized rabbit and tearing it's heart out. "Feast on the live flesh of this-" He caught sight of Ashfoot, shrieked and accidentally stepped on the heart, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yowled, "YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING, DID YOU?_ DID YOU_?"

Ashfoot took several steps back, "No!" She meowed, shocked, "No, I-I didn't see anything! I just wanted to ask you if you'd seen Harespring!"

"Good." Breezepelt growled, "And no, I haven't seen Harespring. No go!" And with that, he turned around and continued to mutter things about the death of the Clans, killing and dead cats liking to eat live rabbit hearts.

So, Ashfoot (hurriedly) left Breezepelt alone and continued to look for Harespring. He wasn't in the Nursery or the Warrior's Den. There was no way he'd be in the Elder's, Leader's or Apprentice's dens. The only den left was the Medicine Den, but why would he be there?

"Harespring?" Ashfoot called, stepping into Kestrelflight's den, "Harespring, are you there?" A mad giggling answered her.

Ashfoot observed the scene. The den was dark, but that was just because of the time of day. There were herbs of every kind scattered all over the place. Herbs of every kind except...

"Harespring?" Ashfoot asked, "You haven't been into Kestrelflight's supply of catnip again, have you?" There was no answer. "Harespring?" She looked up to see a very crazed looking Harespring sitting on the ceiling of the den right above her.

"I'm not Harespring!" Harespring giggled, "I'm Bunnyspring! BOING!" He dropped down from the ceiling and landed on Ashfoot. "I'm off to create EasterClan! We need to deliver the Easter eggs to all the kits and apprentices around the lake! Bye!" And he bounced away.

* * *

The extremely high Bunnyspring first visited the nursery. "Hi there, Heathertail! Hi, kitties!" He yowled, freaking the kits out even more, "Wanna join EasterClan? It's free!"

"Oh no!" Heathertail gasped, "You've been having catnip again, haven't you?" She padded toward the entrance, "I'm just going to get Kestrelflight."

"Oh no you don't!" Bunnyspring growled, "You're joining EasterClan!" And he shoved a pawful of catnip into Heathertail's mouth, "You shall be known as Rainbowegg!"

Rainbowegg giggled, "Let's go deliver yummy Easter eggs to the Clans!" She meowed, "Whee!" She bounced around.

"We need to recruit more cats!" Meowed Bunnyspring seriously.

"Ooh, let me help!" Rainbowegg squealed, shoving all the catnip she could into each of the kit's mouths, "You shall be known as Calfkit, Chickkit and Lambkit!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" All the kits (who were now all extremely high) squealed, "We're in EasterClan now! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

And so, Bunnyspring and Rainbowegg recruited Breezepelt (Springpelt), Emberfoot (Searchfoot), Nightcloud (Egghead) and Sunstrike (Huntstrike). Then all together, EasterClan hopped through the moor.

"First stop is RiverClan!" Bunnyspring yowled.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" EasterClan cheered, bounding at full speed toward the unwary Clan's territory.

"I, Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I-"

Bunnyspring, Rainbowegg and Egghead burst into the camp, "Everyone, the egg hunt is on!" Egghead yowled.

"Is it me, or is Nightcloud actually wanting to have fun?" Willowshine muttered to herslf.

Nightcloud whacked her on the head and shoved a pawful of catnip into the young medicine apprentice's mouth, "It's Egghead!" She yowled, "Now go on the Easter Egg hunt!"

The frightened Clan hurriedly rushed off in all directions to find the eggs.

"Hey, I found one!" Rushtail meowed happily, rolling a colourful egg out of the reeds, "It smells so nice, too!" She took a bite out of it and her eyes widened, "So sweet, too!" She finished it off.

Bunnyspring smirked, "That's because all the eggs are made out of catnip." He told the young warrior who immediately changed her name to Chocolateegg and was running around the camp, eating all the catnip eggs she could find.

* * *

ShadowClan was next.

All the ShadowClan cats were hanging around in camp and practicing looking intimidating.

"How do I look?" Asked Ratscar, scowling at Crowfrost, "Do I look intimidating?"

Crowfrost fidgeted with his friend's face, "Wait, you need to keep the corners of your mouth down and your eyes narrowed and your mouth slightly open..." He took a step back, "Perfect!"

"HISHADOWCLANYOUWANNAGOONANEASTEREGGHUNT?" All the ShadowClan cats scattered when a crazed RiverClan and a mob of WindClan cats came charging into their camp.

"Oh no!" Olivenose yowled, "Not again! This happened last Newleaf, remember?"

"Easter egg hunt!" Searchfoot yowled, leading Springpelt and Egghead into the camp, "Come on, look for the eggs!" He stopped in front of Dawnpelt who was paralyzed with fear, "Do you want help?" He shoved some catnip into her mouth and kicked her on the butt, "Now go find some Easter eggs!"

"My... Name... Is... HAPPYPELT!" Dawnpelt screeched, launching herself into an egg-searching frenzy.

"She's an enthusiastic one." Bunnyspring meowed happily.

* * *

ThunderClan was the last Clan. But EasterClan didn't go to it's camp just yet. They ambushed all the patrols they could and force-fed them catnip (do you know how funny it is to see a cat as dignified as Brambleclaw running around, looking for catnip eggs?).

"NOW FOR THE CAMP!" Findpool (Leafpool) screeched.

"CATNIP EGGS!" Yummyfoot (Blackstar XD) yowled and EasterClan charged straight toward the ThunderClan camp.

"SEARCH FOR THE CATNIP- I MEAN, EASTER EGGS!" Bunnyspring yowled as EasterClan poured into the ThunderClan camp through the thorn barrier. "WE DARES YOU!"

"YEAAAAAAAH!" EasterClan yowled, freaking out all the ThunderClan cats.

"EVERYONE, RUUUUUUN!" Graystripe yowled, "ABANDON SHIP!" He dived headfirst into the nursery.

"WHO WILL SAVE US NOW?" Lionblaze asked no one in particular as a group of EasterClan cats tried to force-feed him some catnip eggs.

"STOP!" A cat yowled and all eyes turned to Jayfeather who was standing in front of his den, "Will all EasterClan cats come into my den? I have a present for you."

At once, all the EasterClan cats flooded into the Medicine Den (a very hard thing to do) and Jayfeather gave them each a few berries to eat. A few heartbeats later, their crazy expressions melted into pure shock.

"What did I just do?" Asked Russetfur.

"My dignity!" Breezepelt wailed, "My precious dignity!"

"I don't believe I did what I just did." Leopardstar muttered, "I don't believe it."

"I hope no one recognized me..." Blackstar murmured, hurriedly sneaking out of the camp.

"My name was _Egghead_?" Nightcloud screeched, but no one really cared.

Harespring sniffed, "I liked being Bunnyspring." He told himself.

Heathertail rested her tail-tip on his shoulder, "Cheer up." She meowed, "I liked being Rainbowegg. Let's wait until Newleaf when we can do it all again..."

**AN: Every Clan has their ups and downs...**


	11. AnzacClan

**AN: The first (and hopefully only) serious chapter in this fanfic.**

**AnzacClan**

Four seasons. That's how much time had passed since the battle against the Dark Forest. Four months since the Clans triumphed against the bloodthirsty Clan of cats who had turned away from StarClan. It was time for the Gathering.

Bramblestar led his Clan through their forest in silence. The four leaders planned that every four seasons, they would hold a special gathering to honour the many cats who had lost their lives in the battle.

Despite RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan already being at the Gathering, the island was silent. Bramblestar leaped onto the Great Oak to join the four other leaders and as he did, Onestar slowly rose to his paws. "We are gathered here tonight to honour the countless warriors, queens, elders and apprentices who gave their lives to defend the Clans and the warrior code from the darkness." He rasped.

Mistystar got to her paws to join the other old leader, "Those who had fallen in the battle of the Dark Forest joined together in death and created a new Clan." She continued, "A new Clan of ancestors called AnzacClan. This Clan has become the guardians of StarClan, keeping watch over the Dark Forest and if the time ever comes again, will fight side by side with us against the Dark Forest."

Ivypool pressed against her mate, Foxleap. The two of them remembered the details of that battle clearly and were wishing from the bottom of their hearts that their kits would never have to go through what they did.

"AnzacClan will now join us. We shall now have a few heartbeats of silence." Blackstar meowed.

The leaders fell silent as the four Clans looked to the sky. It was clear and not a trace of cloud was in the sky. Hundreds of tiny, shining white stars were strewn across Silverpelt and the full moon hung in the sky like a silver eye staring down upon the Clans.

Then, a cat appeared to stride down from the skies, his pelt filled with stars. Another cat joined him, and another. Until a whole Clan was padding down from the stars. Ivypool recognized so many. Ferncloud, Ceadarpelt, Hollyleaf, Sunstrike, Mousefur, Harespring, Rushtail, Grasspelt, Applefur and many others. Last came Firestar, his ginger pelt blazing like the fire he was named after.

"We will protect you until the end of time." He meowed, "We lived protecting the Clans we love, we died protecting the Clans we love and we will continue to do that until we fade away from existence."

"AnzacClan! AnzacClan!" The cats of the Clans chanted.

"Don't think that we won't protect ourselves as well." Blackstar told Firestar. His statement was followed by purrs of amusement coming from cats of all the Clans.

The AnzacClan cats began to mingle in with the Clan cats and the living and deceased cats shared tongues with each other as if it were any old gathering.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Hollyleaf asked, padding up to Foxleap and Ivypool, "I can see some mini Ivypools and mini Foxleaps on the way." The starry black she-cat added.

Ivypool whacked her friend on the head with her tail, "Shut up." She muttered, growing uncomfortably warm under her fur. "Can we talk about something else?"

Hollyleaf gave a shrug, "Sure." She meowed, "Have you checked out the mating corner-"

Foxleap shoved his tail into her mouth and almost fell over, laughing. Ivypool actually _did_ fall over, laughing.

When the Anzac Gathering was over, Ivypool had a sad feeling inside. But next to it was a spark of happiness. Fir even though many of her friends had died, they were still close to her, even if they weren't there physically.

**AN: Ok, I know many of those cats in AnzacClan were never mentioned dying, but barely any cats who weren't in ThunderClan were said to have died, so I had to just kill off a few cats for Erin... Temporarily. They might still be alive if they're to come into a future chapter.**


End file.
